In order to manufacture an end mill from a material having low formability and high hardness (e.g., hardmetal cemented carbide), there already exists a technique which manufactures an end mill product by the following steps: molding a powder of material for an end mill into a rod shape through extrusion molding; sintering a molded body to form a blank end mill; and grinding the blank end mill to have a predetermined shape.
However, in the above technique, the amount of materials to be grinded is quite large since a blank end mill having a simple rod shape is grinded to have a cutting portion. As a result, there is a problem in that it takes much time to perform a grinding process and the material for an end mill is unnecessarily wasted.